Te encontré
by Alice Survival
Summary: Su odio y la venganza los llevo a la batalla. Pero no sabían que a la persona que más odiaban, era a la que más deseaban encontrar. Basada en la canción: Karakuri 卍 burst de Rin & Len Kagamine.


Mis pasos resonaban en la obscuridad. Me dirigía hacia mi futuro.

Entre en silencio a la sala, camine hacia mi reina, Miku, me arrodille ante ella y espere órdenes. Finalmente hablo.

-Has demostrado mucho empeño en las misiones, te felicito. Pero lamentablemente esas cucarachas aún siguen con vida y no descansaran hasta destruirnos; pero para eso te tengo a ti, tú los destruirás. Porque eres una muñeca de asesinar.

En ese momento, ella alzó sus ojos color carmesí y una sonrisa retorcida se plasmó en su rostro.

/*/*/

Caminaba con tranquilidad, el mayor me había mandado a llamar.

Toque y de inmediato me dieron la señal para entrar. Y así lo hice.

Cese mis pasos al estar enfrente del mayor. Espere órdenes.

-Veo que te has desempeñado bien en las batallas. Estoy orgulloso de ti, ojala los demás reclutas fueran como tú, pero en fin. Te he mandado llamar porque aún con tu desempeño, esas basuras no están exterminadas totalmente, y necesitamos que esas cosas ya no existan más; así que mañana saldrás en una misión de combate y el resultado deberá ser ninguno, me has entendido.- dijo con voz grave

-Sí, señor- dije afirmando

-Puedes retirarte- me dijo y se giró en su silla para observar por la ventana.

Di media vuelta y salí sin hacer ruido. Solamente tenía un pensamiento en mi cabeza. _Acabar con las basuras._

/*/*/

-Han entendido?- pregunté con fuerza en la voz

-Sí- escuché a todos decir

-Bien rompan filas!- dije con firmeza y al instante todos empezaron a dispersarse.

Todo estaba preparado para esta tarde, ellos caerían, los haría pagar por lo que nos hicieron. No había compasión en estos momentos.

-Estás seguro de esto?- escuché que decía Kaito a mis espaldas

-Haré lo que sea necesario- y con estas palabras abandone la sala.

 _Prometí que caerían. ._

/*/*/

-Bien, manténganse despiertos, esas sucias cucarachas harán lo posible por aplastarnos y no permitiré eso, han escuchado!

-Sí!

Estábamos en la cima de la colina, el cielo anaranjado nos bañaba en el atardecer, todo estaba tranquilo y eso no era un buen presagio.

Yo era una muñeca asesina rota, los sentimientos nobles no ocupaban ningún lugar en mi ser y estaba satisfecha con el resultado. Esas cucarachas pagarían por lo que nos hicieron, suplicarían por su patética vida. Una sonrisa se plasmó en mi rostro al imaginar aquellos sucesos.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza, juré que los asesinaría como viles insectos; los recuerdos comenzaron a inundar mi mente. . .

 _Gritos._

 _Dolor._

 _Desesperación._

 _Sangre._

Aquellas malditas víboras pagarían, no quedaría ninguna. Nuestro clan es el que gobernaría por fin el mundo.

Todo estaba en un inmenso silencio, nos agazapamos por las colinas, solo esperaban la señal. _Solo un poco más. . ._

/*/*/

Detuve la marcha, llegamos al lugar indicado; indique con mi mano que tomaran posiciones y así lo hicieron.

Todo estaba tranquilo, había una calma estremecedora. Algo no andaba bien. Inspeccione el lugar con la mirada, nada.

Percibí un destello no muy lejos de nuestra posición. Abrí los ojos, ahí estaban. Di la señal y nuestros batallones se lanzaron a la lucha. Pronto llegó a mis oídos el sonido de metales chocando y disparos, todo el lugar paso a ser totalmente lo opuesto al silencio.

Entre a la batalla, esas basuras eran rápidas, pero mi espada lo era más, uno a uno caían conforme movía mi espada; no tenían oportunidad. Solo quería encontrar a _una basura en especial_ , la mataría, al final no quedaría nada de ella; ni siquiera su patético recuerdo. _Me vengaría por lo que nos hizo. . ._

/*/*/

Esas cucarachas fueron las primeras en dar señal de lucha, bien, no tuvimos otra opción que luchar.

Di la señal y nuestros miembros se lanzaron al combate. Nos adentramos en una ardua batalla donde no se veía un fin cerca.

Toda su asquerosa raza quedaría extinta, en mis ojos solo se veía la sed de venganza que cada poro de mi ser exigía; mataba sin piedad alguna, todos esos bichos caían sin cesar alrededor mío. Su elegante uniforme y sus inservibles espadas no les estaban sirviendo de mucho, eso era seguro. Mi espada se movía al compás de mis movimientos, era ligera, perfecta para el ataque de cerca y rápido.

Solo tenía en mi mente a una persona, su imagen se iba formando nítidamente en mi cabeza, y la rabia se apodero de mi ser, ese repugnante ser pagaría por lo que le hizo a mi hermano _. El moriría, yo me encargaría de eso. . ._

/*/*/

Todos esas basuras caían fácilmente, no me servían ni para calentar.

Me aparte rápidamente, estuve por poco a que me enterraran la espada en un costado, pero logre esquivarla en el último instante. Me gire rápido y enterré de lleno la espalda en su estómago, vi su cara llena de sorpresa, apuesto que no se había percatado lo rápido que era. Sonreí con soberbia, que estúpida.

La mujer calló sin vida en el suelo, de paso, se manchó de sangre, de la suya y la ajena. Qué pena, era una joven muy linda. Deseche de inmediato ese pensamiento, ella era uno de _ellos_ , esas basuras tenían que ser eliminadas del mundo, _para siempre. . ._

De repente una melena amarilla entro en mi campo de visión y la observé, era ella, al fin la había encontrado. Despaché a unos cuantos más de esas cosas y con rapidez me acerque al final.

 _No quedaría nada. . ._

/*/*/

Esas cucarachas se estaban aglomerando a mí alrededor, realicé algunos movimientos y todos cayeron inertes en el suelo a los pocos segundos. Sonreí con autosuficiencia, era inútil, por más que lo intentaran jamás lo conseguirían.

Un destello capto mi atención, gire los ojos en su dirección y una cabeza amarilla me hipnotizo, al fin, la venganza se consumaría.

Gire rápido hacia su dirección y mi espada quedo enfrente de mi justo en el instante que choco con su espada, el sonido sordo llego a mis oídos.

Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de deseo, deseo de matar.

Sonreí, al igual que los míos; esto se ponía interesante.

-Vaya! Por fin te dejas ver hombrecito- le dije burlona

-Tsk

-Vamos, vamos! No es para que te pongas así- dije con una sonrisa. –Este es nuestro reencuentro desde la última vez, es para ponerse feliz- dije de nuevo burlona.

Esta vez sí pareció reaccionar ante mis palabras.

-Tienes razón, esta vez acabare contigo- dijo con calma en la voz

-Vaya! Tanto golpe te afecto la cabeza, pero no te preocupes, no sufrirás mucho, seré rápida- dije al tiempo que me alejaba y de nuevo me acercaba a él con rapidez.

Comenzó la batalla. Nuestras espadas se golpeaban con fuerza y no dábamos tregua. Al cabo de un rato, note que mi respiración se empezaba a agitar, teníamos golpes en todo el cuerpo; pero no caíamos, _aún no. . ._

/*/*/

He de admitir que era más fuerte que la última vez que nos enfrentamos, pero yo también lo era, no me iba a dejar vencer.

Las espadas danzaban al compás de un golpe mortífero, pero lográbamos esquivarlas a tiempo.

-Reconozco que eres más fuerte- dijo recuperándose un poco

-Tú también. Pero eso no te servirá de nada, te acabare más pronto de lo que crees- dije señalándola con mi espada

Se comenzó a reír y dijo. –Eso es lo que crees-

Y de nuevo otra batalla comenzaba. En un rápido movimiento la desarme, mande a volar su espada hasta el otro lado. Sonreí con satisfacción cuando note que su rostro estaba invadido por la sorpresa.

-Que decías- dije burlón

De un salto se coloco a una distancia prudente y de la sorpresa paso al enojo, con ese gesto me gritó.

-Crees que con eso me detendrás! Pues estas equivocado imbécil! Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi familia! Pagaras por haber matado a mi hermano!- gritó con toda la rabia y el odio que pudo. Pero no me intimido.

-Cállate perra- grite mordaz –No me venas con esa estupidez, tú serás la que morirá aquí y ahora! Pagaras por haber matado a mi hermana, maldita!- grite cuando el odio se apodero de mí.

-Eso no sucederá imbécil!- y con esas palabras se acerco a mí con una rapidez impresionante, al mismo tiempo que yo también me acercaba a ella.

Observe que de su manga sacaba un arma y apunto hacia mí. Más específicamente hacia mi corazón. Buena idea –pensé- mi espada también iba dirigida hacia su corazón.

Pero algo sucedió. _Un recuerdo de mi infancia se plasmó ante mí._

/*/*/

 _Estábamos los dos jugando en el bello jardín de nuestra casa, yo le miraba con una sonrisa y él me la devolvía. Era mi mayor héroe._

 _-Oye, jamás te alejaras de mí verdad?- pregunté con cierto temor en la voz._

 _El dejo escapar una carcajada y me dijo: -No, claro que no. Siempre estaré a tu lado- mencionó aún con la sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-Hagamos una promesa, de acuerdo- me dijo_

 _Yo asentí._

 _-Con esto- saco un anillo hecho de flores –sellaremos el pacto. Jamás nos separaremos, de acuerdo?- dijo al tiempo que me lo colocaba en el dedo y él hacía lo mismo con el suyo._

 _-Sí, de acuerdo. Hermanos por siempre- dije y me abalance sobre él. No podía estar más feliz._

 _Habíamos hecho una promesa. . ._

Al acercarme a él note como tenia la cicatriz, _la misma que él. ._

 _-Noo!- grité con todas mis fuerzas. Solo pude observar como mi hermano caía al suelo, se llevo una mano a la cara y quede horrorizada al ver como de ésta emanaba sangre._

 _Corrí a su lado, pero. ._

 _-Vete!- me gritó_

 _-NO!- le respondí ya con lagrimas en los ojos._

 _De pronto se escucho una risa detrás de mí y me gire, solo para ver como un hombre con la locura plasmada en el rostro, alzaba el cuchillo y lo siguiente que oí fue el grito de mi hermano. Y sentí un liquido espeso rodar por mi mejilla. Me lleve una mano hacia mi cara y ahí estaba._

 _La sangre brotando de mi herida._

 _Sentí un empujón, quede aturdida y lo siguiente que vi; fue a ese señor llevándose a mi hermano lejos de mi._

 _Alejándose. . ._

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía ser. .

/*/*/

Sentía que todo daba vueltas, no podía ser cierto. . .

Enfrente de mí se encontraba. . . Mi hermano/hermana. .

-Rin. . .

-Len. . .

Eso pensaron los dos jóvenes en el instante en que la bala se incrustaba en un cuerpo y la espada rasgaba la piel. . .

.

.

.

.

Para que vine a este mundo. . .

Porque la basura no debe existir. . .

.

.

Que frágil era el ser humano. . .

.

 **FIN.**

 **Basada en la canción: Karakuri** **卍** **burst**


End file.
